Last in Love
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: When a dream interupts Trowa's sleep, he leaves a lover to find answers and Ironically new love.past 3x4 3xMU
1. Chapter 1

This new songfic has been lingering in my head but I didn't know how to plan it out. But everytime I listened to the song itself, it always gave me a vision of what I could write. This is a little bit angstier than what I write but it's worth it. Trowa's POV

Pairings: 3xMU 3+4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Last in Love by vegitoth; Song by George Strait

/Blues outside my door  
I don't even know if it's rainin'  
But I've been here before  
And I don't want to be here anymore  
Every now and then  
Voices on the wind  
Call me back to the first time  
Far away and clear  
You can hear the teardrops  
Fallin' for the last in love/

I wake up from another one of those dreams I've been having for the past few months; I always see myself with a gun in my hand, pointing at a girl I have no memories about, but she always kept calling me Nanashi and I kept calling her Midii Une. But the thing I really dont get is: Why do I always whisper out that name in my sleep? Maybe I wont know the answer lying down beside Quatre; but from what my heart tells me, he's going to have to lose his love for me. But I need to sacrifice that kind of love in order to find the answers to the dreams I've been having.

The sun rises gracefully on the horizon, I have my gym bag packed up for a journey that will last until God says it's time to end that journey. Before I leave for my personal journey, I give Quatre a final kiss goodbye before I leave for the journey of answers. While I walk out the door I whispered "I hope you find someone new, Quatre. Good bye." I ride in my pickup truck and I leave The Winner Mansion for good.

/If I let you down  
All I can say is I'm sorry  
Now it's all over town  
So I don't want to hear it from you  
Please don't look away  
It's hard enought to say  
This could go on forever  
When the night is clear  
I can hear the teardrops  
Fallin' for the last in love/

These dreams are coming back to me again, me and this Midii Une are running away from an air raid thats killing other people I dont even who they are, but something tells me that we worked with them, but I dont know who I did work with but I know I'll be finding these answers; and thats where help will come in. While I make my way to Preventers base, I start walking straight to Lady Une's office because I know she'll help me with these dreams of an unknown past. As soon as Lady Une walks in, I tell her about these dreams I've been having.

"Well I'll find out about Midii Une. But to be honest with you I know this name sounds familiar."

When she finds out the information, I found myself being shocked at the fact that she was my partner. She worked with me at a missionary force before Operation:Meteor; and from what Lady Une told me, we were a pretty good team. That was until OZ ambushed that force at an air raid. Later on prior to that incident, I found out that she was working for OZ as a spy; but the bad thing about it was, she was working for them only to feed her brothers, and her father who was sick at that time. I guess when I had those memories back then, I was driven with anger when she told me the truth and double crossed me. But maybe I'll find some more answers by finding Midii Une herself.

I continue driving my truck to the spot Lady Une told me where I would find her. Where I would arrive, I find myself on a land with destroyed mobile suits and and abandoned camps, even though my eyes are open I see somewhat like a military civilization in my eyes; but at the end of these bases, I see two children, one like a younger version of me, and another one in the form of a beautiful blonde.

But then suddenly, when reality snaps back into me I see that same girl in her adult form but she looks even twice as beautiful than from what I mentally saw in my own head. Then all of the sudden the whole past comes back to me and I remember the bad, the ugly, and the double crossing. But I dont find myself being angry at her, instead I find myself falling for her.

As I come close, she hides her face away from me, I can tell she's still thinking about the day I walked out on her in anger. But with no anger on my face, I lift her chin up and I say "I remember everything, Midii, I forgive you and I'm also sorry that I hurt you back when we were young."

From the tears in her eyes, I can tell she has been waiting a long while to hear those words. But in order to seal the heartfelt forgivness, I kiss her ever so gently, it feels so new and beautiful kissing a young woman like her, It feels even more beautiful that it's not Quatre's lips. As I break away from the kiss, I hear her say "That's the reason why I loved you, Trowa, you had forgiveness deep inside your heart, I'm so glad that you showed it to me. I forgive you, too."

When she kisses me this time, I find myself thinking of this brand new love I have found. I dont if she was with anyone before, but I do know, we are two people who are deeply in love. That's all it will matter from now on.

/Every now and then  
Voices on the wind  
I may love you always and always  
Far away and clear  
you can hear the teardrops  
Fallin' for the last in love  
Callin' for the last in love  
Will we always be the last in love/


	2. Love Will Always Win

My first Gundam Wing fic in quite a long time and I got a few more to do before I'm finished. This one was also written for a class project. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing aint mine Bandai owns it, and Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood have ownership of the song.

Love Will Always Win by Seth Millis; Song by Garth Brooks and Trisha Yearwood.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride, Trowa Barton," The preacher proclaimed proudly as Trowa kissed his new wife Midii Barton as the crowd cheered for the newlyweds. Rice was thrown to the bride, groom, bridesmaid, and bestman as they all prepare for reception dinner at the dining room. It's been a year since Trowa found his true past and found the woman who loved him back when he was a boy. Now he was getting to do something he dreamed about all his life with someone he truly loved. Everything was going as planned with help from his best friends Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft-Yuy to be bestman and bridesmaid. Everyone was quite happy for them except for Trowa's ex-boyfriend Quatre even though he reluctantly gave them their blessing to wed.

/Hold on like there's no tomorrow.  
There can be no sorrow,  
Right here where we stand.  
And living only for this moment  
All we've ever wanted,  
Is right here in our hands.  
And some will say that we're sure to fall,  
Try and build their walls between us.

No way over it, no way around it.  
If we want it, we have to go through it.  
Fight for a love and the world tries to break us down.  
But the world will bend,  
An' the fight will end.  
Love will always win./

During the reception, party was everywhere you'd look, good food, dancing for the guests, and one happy romantic dance between the newlyweds with everyone watching in awe as a big love was blooming. It was a sweet perfect night. Later on that night, Trowa and Midii were at their wedding nightspot under the stars and the full moon; the environment was quite beautiful, a Tempurpedic king sized matress laid at an oak bed in the center of a stream flowing all around. Trowa took in the sight of what was set for them and was quite amazed at what he seen but quickly found it perfect for him and his new wife.

"Beautiful," was the word Trowa muttered under his breath while picking up his wife bridal style and walking down a stone path down to the bed on the center of the creek.

After gently laying his woman in white on the bed, Midii pulled her husband down for a sweet kiss on the lips before she whispered "Aishiteru."

"Where did you learn how to say that?" Trowa asked with that same tone of whisper.

"Heero taught me," Midii replied a little hurt that he didn't return the words she said, she also didn't realize that Trowa caught the hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I love you, too," Trowa replied with a kiss on her neck.

"I was worried you'd pick Quatre over me."

"Oh come on, I told you I was done with him, though I was a little hurt when he kept begging me not to marry you," Trowa looked at her with reasurrance.

"You were a little hurt?" Midii asked "I still got these claw marks from when he strangled me and almost made me die."

"Don't forget, when I saved you, he knew I wasn't kidding the fact that I wanted to marry you, here we are now," Trowa replied before he calmed Midii down with a kiss.

/Hold on till we see tomorrow,  
There is time to borrow,  
Till we own our own.  
Walk on and our hearts will lead us.  
But our hearts will need us,  
To be steady and strong.  
So we can stand and face the fire.  
Burning higher and higher.

No way over it, no way around it.  
If we want it, we have to go through it.  
Fight for a love and the world tries to break us down.  
But the world will bend,  
An' the fight will end.  
Love will always win./

The passion in that kiss felt special and sweet that Midii wanted more of it, so she pulled on the collar of his tux to make it more deeper and heated. While Trowa was still on the kiss, he reached the back of the zipper of her wedding dress and gently pulled it down while she slipped out of the sleeves in a white-bra and panties. They broke the kiss for some air making Midii realize that she was laying on the bed clad in her bra and panties and her husband was laying over her still in his tuxedo, most of the time women like her complain about it.

"No fair, baby, I dont want to be the only one half naked around her," Midii complained.

Trowa could only smirk at her pouty face as he lowered his face to her lips and whispered "It was your turn anyway, sweetcakes," Trowa grabbed her hips and slammed back first on the bed while laughing at his wife's yelps.

Midii was scared stiff when Trowa grabbed her, but soon found herself laughing at the amusing look on her husband's face. She soon took the opporutunity of her position to gently unbutton his tuxedo, leaving soft feather-light kisses in the process with every inch of his skin. When she came to his pants she unzipped him, leaving him clad only in his boxer shorts without noticing his erection inside them.

"I thought you wanted to take my pants off," Trowa replied taking notice of this situation.

"I'm gonna give you a delight, patience," Midii replied straddling her hips to make herself comfortable on her husbands chest.

The first thing she did was grab the cups of her bra feeling the straps fall limply off her shoulders, and took her bra off, revealing her chest to him for the first time feeling a little flustered. She then reached for the strings of her panties, untied them, and by suprise her husband grabbed her remaining boundaries that separated her from full glory leaving her naked before him. Midii returned the favor by grabbing his boxer shorts, threw them to the pile of clothing they made, and she whispered softly in his ear "Make love to me, I want to feel the strength of your arms, I want to surrender myself to you."

Trowa complied by grabbing her hips again so he'd be on top once more. As he positioned himself to her virginity, he whispered "Hold on like there's no tommorow," Trowa entered innocence and exited at the same time.

It hurt, but at the same time, felt like every image of the bad experiences in her life were flying out the window forever like a fast moving cloud. Overtime the pain was being sapped away by the pleasure and Midii pleaded "Trowa, move in me, now!"

He wasn't dumb enough to reject her as he pounded in his wife hard and fast, it felt like he was taking all of his pain, past, and even Quatre and throwing it all away, there needed to be more of the pleasure so he pounded into her even harder than before at the same time steadied himself so he wouldn't hurt his wife. But in midst of it all, Trowa and Midii reached their climax colliding seed and essence.

As soon as the whole thing was over, Midii was sleeping in her husband's arms while Trowa was watching her. He remembered the times before and after he came back to her a year ago. When he was with Quatre, it caused quite a stir with the press because of Quatre's supposed sexuality, nontheless people warmed up to both of them for three years, but last year when Trowa had his dreams about Midii, he came back to her and somehow he knew he was going to be looked down upon for hurting Quatre, but with Heero, Duo, Wufei, Relena, and Catherine by his side, it helped him deal with the problems but Quatre was still hurt by his actions.

Ironnically for a few months he dreamed of Quatre with his sister Catherine by her side in a wedding dress so he knew Quatre would be happy again someday and his sister was going to help.

/No: we know that a rainbow ends,  
Beyond dark skies.

No way over it, no way around it, no.  
If we want it, we have to go through it.  
Fight for a love and the world tries to break us down.  
But the world will bend,  
An' the fight will end.  
An' the world will bend,  
An' the fight will end.  
Love will always win./


End file.
